


Love

by CaraSam



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraSam/pseuds/CaraSam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short SetoKano angst</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

Shintaro knew Seto would never like him back. Not the same way he did. The younger boy was much too busy for him, and he smiled at everyone with the same golden smile. Shintaro knew he was nothing special to him. He never would. So, he would have to confine himself to the simple friendship they held, hoping he wouldn’t sully it with his toxic emotions of “love”. He was nothing to Seto, he told himself. Nothing. It would be so much easier to just give up. The feelings hurt too much to bear. Maybe though. Maybe one day he could tell him.

Seto knew Shintaro would never like him back. Not the same way he did. The older boy was always busy working on a song, or having a quiet conversation with Ene. He doubted Shintaro even noticed his presence half the time. Besides, the recluse never talked to anyone else besides the Dan, so he probably only thought of him as a friend. So, he would restain himself to just showing himself as a friend, locking up his affection as best he could, savoring any brief contact they had. He was nothing to Shintaro, he told himself. Nothing. He allowed himself to love the other from afar, not wanting to hurt the relationship they had with unnecessary emotions. Sometimes, he thought it would be easier to give up on them, but it hurt too much to try, so he decided to stay with what they had. He could take the pain, he thought. Maybe, he thought, maybe one day he could tell him.


End file.
